1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for slip rings of an a.c. generator for a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, in order to protect slip rings of the generator of this kind from water, a cylindrical portion is formed integrally with a part of a rear bracket by casting. There has, however, been caused problems such that entrance of a metallic foreign substance into the interior of the generator may result in short-circuit between a part, such as a rectifier, charged with a positive potential and the cylindrical portion thereby causing a burning accident. Also, entrance of salt water rusts the cylindrical portion or causes elution of a part of the metallic body with the positive potential whereby the eluted substance deposits on the cylindrical portion to cause an accident of short-circuit.